This research project will update our knowledge of fertility trends and differentials in the United States. This research will build upon the earlier work by Rindfuss and Sweet, which concentrated on the 1945-1969 period. Two sets of data will be used. First, the 1976 Survey of Income and Education, which incldes a sample of 150,000 households. Second, the March Current Population Surveys for the years 1968-1978. This research, like our earlier research, will employ the own children methodology. We intend to see whether post-1970 fertility trends are as pervasive as was the case earlier, and to see if differentials persist in the cross-section.